


And So The Time Has Come

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has its time and everything dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So The Time Has Come

It had been seventy years since that first day. The first day of their new lives together. And now it was coming to an end.  
The woman sat by the side of the bed, holding her husband’s pale hand in her own as he slowly slipped away. His once brown hair had turned grey but still somehow kept its volume; still falling into his eyes that had kept their sparkle through all the long years. He was still strong but age had taken its toll and now he could barely walk along the hall without resting.

“Rose?” his voice was quiet and she blinked back her tears.

“I’m here, it’s alright.”

He let out a laugh, “Rose, I know what’s going on. I know I’m not going to survive the night –”

“Don’t say that!”

“- but it’s ok.” He smiled, the smile that he only ever used for her. “We’ve had a good run of it haven’t we?”

Rose smiled through her tears, tracing the line of his jaw and committing every line, every inch of his beautiful face to her memory.

“Do you remember the day we met? Rose Tyler. I took your hand,”

“and told me to run for my life.” She finished his sentence.

“Didn’t listen to me though. Not that you ever have. We never stopped running did we? Even here, in this universe we didn’t stop.” He coughed and Rose stroked his hair to sooth him. “We’re brilliant, you and me. You know that don’t you?”  
He gave her another tired smile.

“Rose.”

“Shh, save your breath love.”

“Rose. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“I know, just relax.”

“No. I have to say it. Rose, I love you, our love has been the thread through the labyrinth, the net under the high-wire walker, the only real thing I could ever trust in this strange life of mine. Tonight I feel that my love for you has more density in this world than I do, myself: as though it could linger on after me and surround you, keep you, hold you. It’s dark, now, and I am very tired. I love you, always. Time is nothing. Nothing without you by my side.”

“Doctor…”

“Shh Rose, my time is at an end now. But you know what?”

“What?”

“You are fantastic,” he lifted their joined hands and kissed her fingers.

“So are you Doctor.” He smiled one last time before his eyes closed forever. Rose felt more tears prick at the corners of her eyes as his heart slowed under her hand and his fingers lost their grip on hers.

“Doctor? Doctor?” she pressed a kiss to his still warm forehead, “I love you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on [](http://doctor-rose-fix.livejournal.com/233156.html)


End file.
